


Deja Brew

by kyukun



Series: The Oumasai Modern Adventures! [7]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, big brother taro ftw bb!!!!, g od i love coffee shop aus so much im cry, i live for older kichi tbh im ssgdhdh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyukun/pseuds/kyukun
Summary: Your name is Shuichi Saihara. You're a barista at Hope's Peak Café and you've noticed a certain customer who comes in almost daily and orders one cup of black coffee every day. What's his deal?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: The Oumasai Modern Adventures! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416931
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	Deja Brew

**Author's Note:**

> the description is only in 2nd person dont worry! this is shdjdjfj  
> hHHH

Countless clinks and chatters scattered around the rather vibrant shop. He guessed it was a busy day. Shuichi sighed and glanced over to his coworker who had just finished assisting a customer. "God they just keep coming."

"What do you expect, Rantaro? It's winter." 

Rantaro couldn't help but laugh, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. The door jingled as the two barista's glanced over and noticed a certain customer walk in. Rantaro smirked, nudging Shuichi in the side with a slight nod in an upward motion towards the customer. "There's your regular."

Ah yes,  _ the  _ regular. His name was Kokichi. Kokichi was one of Shuichi's regulars. Though he was a strange one. His physical appearance wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He was short, cute, purple ruly hair with matching colored eyes, and a sort of mystery to him. He would walk in, only order one black coffee and sit at a table by the café windows. This normally wouldn't be strange to him. It's only strange because despite him ordering a black coffee all on his own, he didn't seem to like it.

Whenever he had taken a sip of the drink from its container, he'd gag a bit but would continue drinking it either way. He never finished the coffee however, leaving only a little more than half of it left. It seemed like a waste of money honestly. Saihara's curiosity had taken over him whenever Kokichi came to visit. 

Rantaro would always tease Shuichi about him having a crush on the regular and while he'd deny it immediately, he had begun to develop a teensy weensy crush. He couldn't help it! He just seemed so cute. He didn't know what point he was trying to prove or what, but it was intriguing to watch. Even if he had denied it, Rantaro knew full well about his little crush. Shuichi was probably the most oblivious person in the world if he believed him denying something so obvious would pass Rantaro by. 

Rantaro still teased him about it though. They were close, he had always believed him to be like a little brother to him. And siblings tease each other a lot. Shuichi cleared his throat as Kokichi took out an earbud to order. Rantaro gave Shuichi an "okay" symbol for good luck, though the gesture made him roll his eyes in return. 

He turned his attention to Kokichi who wore his regular attire: a black slightly oversized hoodie and some jeans. Classy.

"Hey, the usual I'm assuming?"

"Yes, please." He smiled back, both his hands stuffed in the singular pocket of his hoodie. "Are you sure you don't want anything else in it?" He asked, writing Kokichi's name on his cup with a sharpie. He glanced up at him through his lashes, noticing a quick look of surprise on his face but was later replaced with a neutral expression. "No thanks." He politely declined, taking out his wallet to get the cash.

Shuichi opened the register and took the bill Kokichi had given him and placed it inside the register, giving him his usual amount of change back as he handed the cup back to Rantaro. He decided to use this as an opportunity to make small talk. He could feel his hands clam up just looking at Kokichi. He cleared his throat once more, "So, uh, come here often?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Well, yeah. It's the only coffee shop near me and plus I see you, like, everyday."

"Haha, yeah." God that was so stupid. So, so,  _ so _ very stupid. Of course he comes here everyday, you idiot! He's your regular! Nice going, Saihara. He laughed nervously, trying to make a joke out of an awkward situation. Kokichi couldn't help but giggle at the flustered barista. He shook his head as fits of laughter escaped his lips. Wow, now that he's thought about it, he's never heard him laugh before.

Usually he just orders his coffee and listens to music or takes out a notepad. He's quiet, you can barely even notice he's there. Though there was that one time he came with—he assumed —his friends but even then he didn't seem to laugh as much. Giggles at the very least but never a full on laugh. It was nice. 

"How about you then? Do  _ you _ come here often?" Kokichi playfully asked, taking his other earbud out of his remaining ear which allowed him to draw his full attention to the blushing barista. Shuichi could feel himself physically falling more and more for him. Kokichi seemed a lot more relaxed than he had realized. "It'd be bad if I didn't, seeing as I work here."

"Touché then." Kokichi shrugged his shoulders slightly, his smile still dawning on his lips. "Hey, I have a question."

"And I have answer." Shuichi chuckled, his arms steadying themselves on the counter as his shoulders dropped lazily. "Ha ha." He rolled his eyes, gently glancing at the latter who seemed to be pleased with himself. "You always order a black coffee, but you never seem to enjoy it. You make these weird faces whenever you drink it, and I just wanted to know why you drank it if you don't like it."

"You watch me when I drink my coffee?"

Well, shit. 

"N-no! Yes—Wait,  _ fuck,  _ no! I don't do it to be creepy, I  _ swear. _ " He waved his hands around nervously as Kokichi smirked. He glanced down at his name tag and then back at Shuichi. "Mhm, sure. You're totally stalking me aren't you, Mr. Shuichi?"

Great, he uses his first name. As if his heart wasn't already beating fast enough, this was sure to kill him. Goodbye cruel world, this is the end of Shuichi Saihara. "I'm not…"

"You're lucky you're cute. Or else I would've been super duper mega freaked out right now!" That mixture of words in a sentence made little sense but he just called him cute. Kokichi called him cute  _ and  _ by his first name? God? Is that you?

"C-cute?!"

"Yeah! You're totally bangable! Though you look like a teenager, and I'm probably older than you and I dunno how to feel about that one, Mister Barista man." 

"I'm twenty-two…"

"Man, I  _ am  _ older than you. I'm twenty-four."

How the fuck—

"Can you please just answer my question?"

"Depends. Can I get your number if I do?"

Kokichi bent on the side of the register, his finger gently tracing around the engraved name tag that was placed over his green apron. Kokichi smirked as Shuichi responded, "If I get a straight answer, then maybe."

"Playing hard to get, huh? Gee, Mister Shuichi, you're really cruel." Was he seriously flirting with him? While Shuichi did keep a straight face, he was crying on the inside. He couldn't believe the cute regular was no flirting with him. This was bonkers. Shuichi placed a hand on his head as the smaller male continued. "It's because of a dare. I don't like black coffee and my friends dared me to drink it every time I come here."

"So why come here then?"

"Cause I like something other than the coffee." He winked suggestively. But before Shuichi could respond back, Rantaro had came back with his cup. "Here's your drink, sir."

Kokichi curled his fingers around the heated cup, his sleeves meeting halfway between his palms. "Thanks." Rantaro nodded and looked between the two, realizing he had probably interrupted someone. Being the bro he is, he got the memo, making a click sound with his tongue as both his fingers pointed towards the back. Shuichi rolled his eyes but geared his attention towards the shorter male. 

"W-What did you mean by that last comment?" He tried to catch ahold of Kokichi as he had begun walking off but to no avail. The latter waved him off with a smirk, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mister Barista. What I  _ do _ know is you have another customer. Better take care of that." 

What the fuck? What kind of tom fuckery bullshitery is this?

Now  _ he's  _ playing hard to get? Damnit. Shuichi frantically panned his attention to the next customer, profusely apologizing. Even with all of this, Kokichi sat in his usual same spot, drinking the same old black coffee he knew he didn't like, and stared at Saihara as he worked. Was he mocking him at this point? Did he want him to be more direct?

After a bit of hard labor, it was finally his break time. Thankfully, Kokichi had still been there. He pulled Rantaro to the side, "Hey I'm on break do you think you can—"

"Don't worry about it. Go ahead, get your man."

"Not my man, but thank you." He exited the counter and walked over to Kokichi, who had been staring idly on his phone. He took a seat across from Kokichi which gained his attention rather quickly. "Well, well. Hello Mister Barista, how may I help you?" His placed his chin in the backs of his hands as his fingers intertwined for support. Shuichi bit his lip, inhaling deeply to prepare himself.

"Can you explain what you meant about before?"

He blinked innocently, "Like I said, I have no recollection of that. You'll need to be more specific, I say a lot of things."

"Stop that. You know what I'm talking about." He had begun to grow frustrated. Was Kokichi just toying with him? Mindlessly flirting with him just to evoke an emotion to make his day just that much better? Who knows. Either way, he had it. Kokichi tugged at the drawstrings of his hoodie as he sunk back into the café booth. He gave a pout, "Man, guess the gigs up! I'm a great actor, aren't I? I had you fooled Shumai."

"S-Shumai?" He muttered to himself before shaking his head, "Whatever—Can you give me a straight answer now?"

"Can't."

"Why not?" He groaned, Kokichi swaddling with the green straw attached to his drink. "I'm not straight." 

"Ha ha, comedian of the year everyone." Shuichi rolled his eyes playfully, struggling to contain his laughter. Kokichi nudged the barista with his hand, slowly unwinding his balled up hand and opening it up. His fingers traced over his palm, not even bothering to look up at Shuichi's face. "I dunno what you're looking for. The answer I gave was true if you're doubting me.  _ You _ just have to use that smart brain of yours to figure out what else I like if I don't like black coffee."

"Uh…"

"Take a wild guess, Mister. Who's hand am I basically intertwining with mine?"

"Mine? Me?"

"Yeah."

Wow, that was unexpected. Kokichi smirked as Shuichi had a faint blush mark his cheeks, "Here's my number. Call me when you can." The little shit had written his number on the straw wrapper and had placed it in the palm of his hand before he could even realize it was there. Sneaky bastard.

And with that, he left without a word. Shuichi was confused as all hell, looking around to see a Rantaro who couldn't help but laugh at the two and their absurdity. Well done, regular. You won this round.

Bonus:

"I did it, Momota-chan! God he was so cute! I wanted to squeal so badly!" 

Kaito rolled his eyes with a playful grin, giving the smaller male a pat on the back as he jumped for joy. "Told ya you could do it. Surprised you could keep up that act for so long. I'm impressed."

"I know! I was panicking the entire time. My heart was racing so badly."

"Well, he has your number now. He seemed pretty into you too, so let's hope he calls."

"Yeah! Hopefully."

**Author's Note:**

> GOD I LOVE COFFEE SHOP AUS!! AhHHh tHIS IS SO FLUFF I CANT


End file.
